This invention has to do with a seal for use in protecting a bearing in an idler roller. Idler rollers are commonly used in bulk material handling systems wherein a conveyor belt is supported by a plurality of such idler rollers in a well known manner.
The bearing seal disclosed herein is normally carried on an axle shaft with the outside diameter of the seal captured inside a cavity of a tube or end cap which supports the roller surface proper. Usually the axle/tube combination includes a bearing at each end of the roller structure and a seal, located outboard of the bearings, is also provided at each end of the roller assembly.
There are many prior art bearing seals, including several different types of seals offered for sale by FMC Corporation, the assignee of this invention. They include contact seals, labyrinth seals and various types of packing seals--as well as combination seals that include both contact seals and labyrinth seals.
A problem with seals however is that in a slurry or high water exposure environment such seals have a difficult time keeping water from passing through the seal. The instant invention is directed to addressing this problem and is an approach that may prove effective in certain environments.